


Stubborn Meets Foolish

by LissyStage



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cliche, Community: hd_fluff, Fluff, HP: EWE, Idiots in Love, M/M, Moving In Together, Post-Hogwarts, Snogging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-26
Updated: 2014-08-26
Packaged: 2018-02-14 22:49:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2205921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LissyStage/pseuds/LissyStage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry doesn't like snogging where their neighbours can see. Draco, on the other hand, doesn't especially care. Difference of opinions aside, they both just want to snog.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stubborn Meets Foolish

**Author's Note:**

> Challenge/Prompt: Written for round 9, season 2 of the Quidditch League Fanfiction Competition (Chaser 2; write about Harry/Draco; prompts #1, Neighbour; #8, Godric's Hollow; #11, Annoyed). Also written for the LiveJournal community hd_fluff (prompt #9, Moving in Together).
> 
> Disclaimer: This work of fiction is in no way connected to the author of Harry Potter, JK Rowling. Harry Potter is owned by her, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

"Mrs. Fuzzworth's peeking through her shades again," Harry muttered, mid-kiss, fingertips trailing over the smooth skin of Draco's back, having slipped beneath the blond's oxford shirt mere seconds before.

"Just ignore her," Draco replied, dragging Harry's lips back to his own.

Several long, joyous seconds later, Harry reluctantly released Draco's lips again and proceeded to squint pointedly at the older woman who lived within the house beside theirs. "She's glaring at us as she speaks on the phone."

"Are my ears deceiving me," Draco backed up, untangling himself away from his lover. "Or are you seriously going to concentrate on some old hag when you've got this entire package," he swept a hand down the length of his lithe frame to emphasise his point, "at your service?"

Harry shook his head rapidly, nearly knocking off his glasses in the process.

"No?" Draco smirked, slinking back in, body brushing the brunet's own chiselled chest. Gripping Harry's face in both hands, he muttered, "Then prove it."

And Harry did. Lips locked and hands roaming, neither man seemingly paused for breath as the intensity of their snog increased. However, a quick glance at the window brought Harry back to the reality of their neighbour still gabbing over her phone, gaze still locked on Harry and Draco's intimate embrace.

Sensing his lack of attention, Draco broke the kiss and gripped Harry's shoulders.

"Potter," he called, shaking him slightly. "Why?"

"Why what?" Harry swivelled his head around to look at Draco, his emerald eyes wide in question.

"Why are you being such a git?" Draco said sombrely, so seriously Harry nearly thought he was joking before catching himself. Harry shook his head in frustration upon arriving at that realisation.

"You don't understand," he backed away, crossing his arms in front of his chest.

"No, I think it's you who doesn't seem to understand," Draco raised an eyebrow, mimicking Harry's own defensive posture. "How do you think I feel when your attention is so easily distracted from snogging, to our busybody,  _female_  neighbour?"

"What I don't like," Harry interrupted smoothly, ignoring Draco's annoyed glare. "Is that she thinks she can talk to her friends about us without consequence."

"And what better revenge than to give her the show she's certainly asking for?" Draco inquired, tilting his head in such a way that his fringe fell over his forehead in mussed disarray, Harry's hands having made their way into the flaxen locks previously. Harry made a sound of frustration at the very sight of a ravished Draco: his plump, red, swollen lips, cheeks flushed in the most delightful fashion, and sweat dripping down his chest from when they had built up a satisfying heat in between caresses and kisses. "Doesn't that just sound rather... riveting?"

At that, Harry nearly broke and did just as his former-Slytherin lover dictated and prodded and persuaded, but another glimpse of the woman, now pointing at them as she chatted with whoever was at the other side of the call, led him to shake his head.

"So, that's it?"

"Can't we just... continue this upstairs?"

Draco pointedly looked in such a way that Harry knew just how the suggestion made him feel, and Harry reluctantly picked his own tee-shirt off the floor of their newly constructed house, where Godric's Hollow had once stood tall. Running a hand through his hair, after having pulled his shirt back over his head, Harry cleared his throat and headed for the refrigerator.

"Water?" he called out to Draco. At the sound of footfalls gradually growing less distinct, he shook his head, once again, effectively dislodging his spectacles from their perch over the bridge of his nose and ears. Screw him, if he was going to act like an almighty, royal git.

Bending over, Harry picked up the thin frames from the floor, checking them for any trace of wreckage, and came into contact with a box marked, "Memorabilia," in Draco's neater script.

Snorting, Harry unsheathed his wand and cast a quick charm, the flaps of the box now void of duct tape. He picked up the first thing within it: a photo album with an embossed cover, an image of an entwined lion and snake marking what lay inside.

Harry smiled softly as he flipped through the pages, filled to the brim with pictures taken from various perspectives in various settings by various people, all focussed on the main highlight: him and Draco.

He paused at one picture, stroking down the sides of the image. It held an inactive photo of the both of them, Harry's face covered in birthday cake, the glint of matching metal on their fingers all the more emphasised by the flash of the camera. He felt his smile widen significantly and flipped to the last page, one featuring the both of them with their arms wrapped around the other, matching, bright grins seeming to nearly split their faces in two by the force of their joint happiness.

They were standing in front of the home they had just finished moving into, the construction of their house based on old blueprints and extracted memories, happy as they could be. Ecstatic, really, at the new period their mismatched lives had fallen into quite suddenly.

As cliché as it sounded, to even Harry's ears, it felt almost as if it were just yesterday, when Harry had spitefully cast down an eager, obnoxious Draco's hand in friendship, solidifying a rivalry to match all rivalries. He still marvelled at the sheer insanity of their companionship, even now, having been together steady as ever for the past three years.

Who could've known that all they had actually needed were several years spent apart, growing up, lives running at a near-parallel pace, a drunken night spent beneath the covers, a crisis, several arguments, and a consensus later, before they could eventually reach this point?

Harry felt a burning at the backs of his eyes. Pausing, he took several deep breaths before blinking back the incoming tears, pushing the instinct back until it no longer haunted him.

After replacing the photo album in its crate, Harry stood up and dusted off his trousers, choosing to hunt Draco down instead of fetching his glass of water. A quick salute in their neighbour's general direction later, and Harry was walking up the staircase, bumping into Draco in his quest, so intent was he on his destination.

Holding himself up steadily on the blond's arms, Harry drew in a quick breath before stating, "I'm sorry," at the same time as Draco did so.

Staring at each other in bewilderment, Harry let out a relieved laugh, to which Draco similarly joined in.

"I reckon we were both just being stubborn idiots, yeah?" Harry asked, his hands sliding down his lover's arms before slipping past thin wrists and meeting strong hands, trailing up soft palms until their fingers soon became intertwined.

"You more so than me," Draco's eyes narrowed, a certain gleam in his eyes the only indication of his joke.

"Ha ha," Harry rolled his own eyes in reply, the sarcasm leaking out smoothly. "It's not like you were the one who wanted to shag in front of our middle-aged neighbour."

"Maybe if you weren't acting as if you were shy..."

"It's not my fault I wanted to make a good impression, and not come out as a total pervert..."

"She's going to see a lot worse, Potter," Draco finished, an eyebrow upraised at Harry's mere suggestion of innocence. "Might as well prepare her for the worst, non?"

"How about we agree to disagree on this ridiculous subject," Harry started, one hand dislodging itself from Draco's and coming up to rub the sharp curve of the blond's collarbone, trailing up slowly until he met silky strands of hair gently grazing the sides of a smooth neck, having been fixed in the short time the two had been apart. "And get back to what we were doing, before?"

Draco gazed down into Harry's half-lidded eyes, voice lowering to a tone that never ceased to cause Harry to shiver all the way down to the very tips of his toes and said, "Sounds like a plan."

And with that, no more was said on the matter.

* * *

"No, Gertrude, I'm serious," Angelica Fuzzworth said, eyes narrowing thoughtfully through her perch at her window seat. "The most adorable couple just moved in next door."

"I won't believe it until I see them," Gertrude's tone seemed ambivalent, sure her overdramatic friend was making up her latest discovery.

"You'll read it and weep when you miss them because you're too stubborn to realise when I'm being truthful."

"Yesterday, you were absolutely certain the plumber who'd come into your house was a man who was wanted for a spree of burglaries several towns over."

"But today is different."

"Are you wearing your glasses?"

"Well, no," Angelica conceded on a plead, voice trailing off. Before Gertrude could give any voice to her "victory", she said, "But I don't need any sort of visual aids to know that these two men are in love."

"Whatever, Ange," Gertrude said. Angelica didn't need to be in the same room to know that her long-time friend was rolling her eyes at the certainty in her tone.

Narrowing her gaze once again on the two men, the spectacled one having broken free from the heated embrace of his blond lover, Angelica prayed to whatever deity oversaw her every action the gift of being allowed the chance to observe the couple complete their intimate activities.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading :3


End file.
